


Drunk packing

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Eddie and Buck are drunk while wrapping gifts
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Drunk packing

Buck was drinking eggnog and enjoying the night with Eddie. They had to pack the gifts, and the eggnog was helping them get through it. Buck was not aware of how much alcohol was in the eggnog and drank it like he was drinking water.   
“We are out of eggnog,” Buck said as he looked at the empty glass and the empty carton. He wanted to drink more and did not understand why he could not have more in his cup.  
“I’ll go get some, and you start on Christopher’s gift,” Eddie said and went to get some more.   
“Eddie knew that he saw Christopher’s gifts somewhere and he had to get them, why could he not find them he saw them just a moment ago they were right there. Buck went to where he was pointing and found them. Now he had to get the tape and the wrapping paper. Buck held the roll of wrapping paper out and watched as it unravelled. It was a marvellous sight the way it was rolling, it was rolling on the floor, and he could see it travelling down to his feet and beyond. Buck wanted to see how far it would go. Maybe it could reach far far. It continued rolling a few more feet, and then it stopped.   
“Oh,” Buck said in disappointment. He was hoping that it would roll farther than that.   
Eddie came back with a bottle of eggnog and saw that the wrapping paper was all around Buck and on the floor and that none of it was on the gifts. Eddie started laughing at the scene he saw, and he thought it was cute and very amusing.   
“Here let me help you,” Eddie said as he walked up to Buck.   
Eddie tried to help Buck roll the wrapping paper back up, but it was more challenging than it looked. The paper kept slipping out of his hands, and Buck was laughing the whole time. Buck and Eddie tried to grab it at the same time, and they both wanted to pick it up. They were not as coordinated as they thought they were and Buck fell on top of Eddie.   
“Hi,” Buck said as he looked down at Eddie. He could see the colour of Eddie’s eyes, and he could see everything so clearly, he was supposed to have Christmas with Eddie and Christopher there was nowhere else that he would want to have Christmas. Buck got lost, looking into Eddie’s eyes that he forgot what they were doing. Buck remembered what they were supposed to be doing and got up and off of Eddie. He took the bottle from Eddie and poured them each a glass of eggnog.   
“To us,” Buck cheered as he drank from the glass.   
Eddie and Buck both drank more before they tried to pack again. Eddie was having fun with Buck, and they had time to get these done. It was not any hurry, so why not have some fun. It was not like they were drunk or anything, Eddie thought.   
When they finished their glasses of eggnog, they went back to the wrapping paper and got one of Christopher’s gifts.   
“Tape,” Eddie said excitedly when he remembered that they would need that for the gift.   
“Scissors,” Buck replied as he remembered that they needed that as well.   
Eddie went to get the tape and scissors and hurried back before Buck could unravel any more of the wrapping paper. The room was already looking like a mess, and he did not want them to have a huge mess to clean up later.   
Eddie found what he was looking for and returned to the room, and he saw Buck emptying another glass of Eggnog and singing to himself a merry little song. Eddie showed Buck that he had what they needed, and Buck was happy that they were ready to pack the gifts that they had bought.   
“Buck comes on,” Eddie slurred his words as he yelled for Buck to hurry on and get there.   
Eddie was holding up the paper and Buck was supposed to cut the pieces of paper. It all seemed easy enough. Buck was holding the scissors in wonder and opening and closing them. Scissors were so much fun it was interesting that there were no games to play with scissors, they were so much fun. Buck cut the paper where he saw that he should and cut again and again until the wrapping paper was cut into many different shapes and sizes.   
“So,” Buck asked as he looked at his handiwork. The wrapping paper was all cut up, and now they would be able to wrap the gifts up. It did not matter to Buck that they were all different sizes and that none of them was cut straight down the line or measured against the actual gift. He had succeeded in his task, and that was all that had mattered to him at that moment.   
Eddie and Buck both held the same piece of paper and were trying to wrap it around the gift. The paper was not big enough for the present, and they were both trying to stretch it out so that it could fit around the gift. ‘Why was it not working’ Buck thought he had cut all the pieces correctly.   
Eddie was giggling as Buck was struggling, Eddie had given up, but Buck would not give up. Eddie was just watching Buck as he was trying to wrap the gift up with multiple pieces of wrapping paper. He was now at the part where he needed tape and was trying to tape it in all the right places.   
“Yes,” Buck said as he finished wrapping up one gift.   
Eddie was looking at it and it looked awful there were angles and clumps everywhere and it looked like it was attacked by something. Buck was really proud of their handiwork. Eddie realised they must be drunker than they thought they were and should wait to pack the rest of the gifts when they were soberer. Christopher deserved better than some gifts that were packed to look like they came from monsters inc. His son deserves the best and he would pack the rest in the morning. Eddie did not know it was possible to get that drunk off of eggnog.


End file.
